The Story of True Love
by PoisonedEssence
Summary: i don't really know why i wrote this. i wrote it after a breack up with my boyfriend a year ago and it has been on my computer ever since i don't know why i haven't thought of it till now so enjoy.


**Story of True Love**

It was there in the dim light of a candle a note from my beloved. It was in an envelope sealed with a kiss. I walked over to it. I picked it up and I could feel his presence. I opened it carefully, so I wouldn't rip a thing. I inhaled the smell of him it was the same as when we first met. I unfolded the letter and read;

_My dearest,_

_At times like this all we can do is think about the ones we love. I shall regret if I never tell you how I truly feel. I love you! You are everything to me and I am thankful that you are not hurt. If I die while we are in this place do not be sad for me for I have done my duty I would rather die for you than having you die and I live with the guilt. I have always loved you, and I always will. I shall never forget how we meet or our first kiss. I shall miss you. If I don't survive please carry on with your life don't let me hold you back. I am in my quarters, please come and see me If you want proof of what I am saying._

_Love always and forever_

_Dan. _

I ran to his quarters still with tears in my eyes happy as I was I could not fight them thinking in my mind why he was writing like we were all going to die but we were in a hotel. I opened the door to find him on his knees with a man standing over him. I ran at the man and pushed. His knife that he was holding went into my Dan's back the man disappeared out of the room. I knelt down at Dan's side and held him. he whispered to me "my darling the letter is true I love you and I always have and will" I started to cry he wiped my tears away but more came he gave me a kiss a gentle peak on the lips it was sweet but I didn't know it would be my last from him he whispered once more "do not cry for me I shall be watching you always, there is another letter on my desk read it and remember I love you" with these words he died. I screamed and cried, I looked at him and said to him "I love you, come back please, I want you to come back, please, come back, I love you, come back please" no matter what I said he never woke. I held him again and then laid him down gently on the floor with my jumper under his head. I got up, tears still falling from my eyes I went over to the desk. A second letter was there not finished though. I picked it up and started to read it.

_Darling _

_I hope you got my first letter. If it is too sudden for you to take in that is fine I am able to wait. If I have to I will wait for you till eternity just to hear three words 'I love you' if this is true please tell me. My darling how many of us keep secrets from one another? I won't any longer, I love you a lot and I do hope that you love me I shall see you tomorrow if you decide…._

The letter ended. My eyes were full of tears I looked up in the mirror on the desk to find the man standing over Dan's body. The man was strong build and had a large sward. He looked at me and I stood and turned around and looked at him in the eyes. I couldn't look away it was like I was in a lock with him (probably from my rage). It appeared that the man was trying not to look away. His eyes looked golden the light but they were really brown I think. My friend walked into the room. She ran towards the man and pushed him away disrupting our eye contact. I looked around but the man was gone. All I could see was my friend and my beloved's body on the floor. My friend approached me and tried to get answers about his body and how he died but all I could to was cry and cry. All of my friends comforted me but it didn't help. He was gone and it was all my fault I can't believe I killed him. I pushed the man, the men went into him, I killed him, I killed my one and only true love how can I go on with my life. I read over his letters. Over and over I knew them of by heart. Every word, every curl of his writing. It saddened me when I thought that this type of writing will never be seen again. I walked into his room it was empty. No one was in there even though I felt like I was being watched. I went over to his desk and opened the draws I found the pen he wrote with and spare pieces of paper. I looked in the other draws but they were empty. I looked in the little box on the table. It had only one thing inside of it. A picture, a picture of him and me when we were younger and we were very close, we still were before he died. I turned it over there was something written on the back.

_Me and my darling. We shall be together some day. Our love will live on forever. _

A tear fell on the photo. I put it back and turned around. There I was face to face with the killer of Dan. I looked at him carefully. His eyes weren't evil like they were last time when I first saw him they were a dark brown colour almost black. They looked like the eyes of my deceased friend who died in a car crash four weeks ago. He put its hand on my shoulder. I flinched as he drew a knife then he said to me "don't be afraid it will all work out in the end, do you want to see Dan again, alive". I looked up and started to cry. I couldn't help it they came out even though I tried to hold them back. His hand went up above my head ready to strike. It began to fall just as it was about to hit my I woke up. I was lying on my loves bedroom floor right next to where he died where the blood stain was meant to be. I looked around no blood stain then I looked towards his bed he was there. I walked over to him, I could hear him breathing and I could see his chest move up and down. I sat down on his bed and kissed his forehead he awoke his hassle eyes looked at me and he smiled. He lent up and kissed me. Tears fell from me eyes again. This time they were happy tears, Dan couldn't help but look at me in surprise wondering why I was crying. I told him all about the man and his death. As I told, I re-lived it all and cried with his death. I laid done next to him with his arm around me for comfort and then I showed him the letters. He had written them that day. I must have fallen asleep and dreamt the whole thing. What ever happened I am now glad that it is over because every thing is back to normal and I have someone to love that loves me.

The next morning I woke up in Dan's bed but there was no sign of him except another letter. It was in Dan's hand writing, so I knew he was still alive. It read;

_Good Morning my love,_

_Don't worry I am fine I just went down stairs. I will be back about 9:00 alright. I'll see you then. Love you. _

_Dan_

I looked at the alarm clock. It was 8:57. Then the door opened and there he was. Still in his P-Jays. With a cup and plate in his hands. He looked up, smiled and said "good morning sunshine how was your sleep?" I smiled at him and he continued "I brought you a cup of tea and some toast. I sat up, he walked over and placed it down "thanks" and I gave him a kiss. My breakfast was perfect just how I like it. He went to have a shower while I ate. He came back and sat on the bed with one arm around me. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked me. "Yeah good, but I woke up a couple of times." I looked at him and he smiled he continued "did you want a shower?" I looked at him and nodded. I went and had a shower. It felt good to wash the grim of my face after all the crying I had done the day before. I put on some clean clothes and went back to Dan. He looked at my eyes and said "you've always looked beautiful but today you look better than ever, and your eyes, they are sparkling in the light like an angle. I smiled and I am sure I blushed. He started to laugh and I joined in. He patted the bed next to him so I went and sat down. He kissed me again and I kissed him back. Just then we heard a noise. It came from down stairs it couldn't be my friends because they were out at the shops and no one else had booked the hotel for another 2 weeks. Dan said "probably the owners" and we continued to kiss until my friends returned with lunch.

The next few days were great. Everybody in the hotel (all of my friends) went to the movies with Dan and I. We all went to different ones Cleo and Jane went to a comedy, Sarah and Sammy went to a horror and Dan and I went to a romance of course. We all came out at the same time Cleo was pissing herself laughing, Sarah was shaking but I was crying because we went to see Romeo and Juliet and the ending was so sad. Dan kept saying "it's just a movie babe, it's not real" he put his arm around me and we walked behind the others going back to the hotel. We went up stairs and got our bags. Everyone heaved them outside and put them on the coach. After all the bags were on we got in and headed home. Dan and I sat at the back on a seat together while Cleo Jane Sarah Tom Ben and Joan sat on the back seat that went along the whole side of the bus and they were all singing to the CD's they bought. I couldn't believe that the bus driver put up with them. It started to get dark, I was getting sleepy so I rested on Dan's shoulder. After 3 more hours of traveling we arrived. We all got off grabbed our bags and started to walk home. Dan's place was a 30 minute walk so I invited him to stay at my place. He accepted and we walked home together side by side holding hands. Dan whispered to me

"I love you Holly and I always will"

I looked back at him smiled and said "I love you too baby" we continued to walk in each others embrace until we got to my house. I opened the door and walked in.

"Holly"

"Yeah" I turned around and saw Dan knelling.

"I love you so much I could never be with out you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in the word" I looked at him I could feel a tear falling from my eye.

"Yes of course I will" he slid the ring on it was a perfect fit he stood up and kissed me. "Dan, this is the happiest day of my life"

"Mine to Holly. Mine to"

THE END


End file.
